The Empty Window
by tentenmaniac
Summary: We all know that Naruto is desperate for Sasuke to return to the Leaf village. Well there is one moer unexplored option which Naruto must under-go. Please review once you have read it and help me out by reading my other stories and vote for your favourite
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Naruto fans! This is my first ever fanfic so please review. I am aiming to write a Naruto fanfic in every possible genre and then choose which one I am best at: to continue writing in.**

**If you are bored, like my work or are simply trying to help me out, then please read my other fanfics and vote for your fave in a review.**

**Thank you, tentenmaniac**

Naruto trudged through the empty, moon-lit streets of the Leaf Village with only one thing and one thing only occupying his concentration: Sasuke.

For weeks Naruto had been in this solemn, dazed trance and for all of that time he had been ways of getting Sasuke, his far and distant friend, back to Konoha.

As you know Naruto is not the kind of person to give up on something he feels so strongly about so as he finished his 87th lap of the Leaf Village's main street, Naruto had not even begun to consider when he would return home and call it a night.

Made uneasy by his friend and teammate's distress, a single figure watches Naruto's movements. He is perched on the windowsill of his apartment. No detail visible on his silhouette which was projected through the moon light onto the building opposite. Nothing but a vague outline of a crouching man with a thin, rectangular item swinging from his left hand. The man stopped swinging the object and raised it to eye-level, he kissed and gave it a brisk hug before tucking it away inside his jacket.

The figure at the window took a shuriken from his holster, stood up and started spinning it round on his finger, while he waited for Naruto to emerge from the shadows at the bottom of the street.

The man waited until Naruto was directly parallel and his zombie like prowess had halted at the dead at the dead end infront: ready to turn round and start his next lap of the village.

'Wham'. The shuriken flew from the top apartment down to smack the billboard on the other side of the road. A short lock of bright blonde hair drifted slowly down to the floor.

The shuriken nearly hit Naruto's face as it sliced past, which was enough to get his attention but not injur him in the process. Naruto was frozen still, his face pointed down towards the ground. An astonished look filled his face to complete his trembling figure.

Before Naruto could look up, the figure at the window was now facing him only a few metres away, hidden in the dark shadow of a brick wall.

Naruto – now awake from his trance – was keen to find out the identity of his apparent attacker. All of a sudden, Naruto smirked, sighed and turned to continue on his next lap.

Then Naruto managed out, "Lightening speed, lightening accuracy… Lightening gaze,

I know it's you Kakashi sensei".

"You certainly have gotten sharper, but you are still are as clueless as a bat aren't you Naruto", Kakashi said emerging from the shadows.

"If you have come to tell me to go ba…"

"No" Kakashi interrupted, Naruto stopped walking but did not turn around.

"I think I know of a way to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha, I wasn't going to tell you because I was pretty sure it wouldn't work and I didn't want to disappoint you when you came home without Sasuke. But now I am a little more sure of its success so I will tell you."

Naruto still did not turn round but was obviously listening intently. Kakashi spoke slowly in order for Naruto to digest the information.

"Naruto, when you saved Gaara from his suffering and brought him into the light, you could feel his pain couldn't you?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly but Kakashi already knew.

"You were able to connect with him so well because you had experienced the same loneliness and emptiness that he had. You were both Jinchuriki and shared the neglect brought on being outcast by your own village."

Naruto's head was tipped right down towards the ground. Only silent splashes of tears forming a puddle on the stone floor could be heard over his noisy sobs.

"Maybe this time it's time to say quits Naruto" Kakashi continued.

Naruto stopped crying for a moment and made a slight effort to move round and face Kakashi. Kakashi carried on:

"You know fine well that you and Sasuke withstand different pains that the other can never fully understand. Well, this may be my opinion and all but what I'm trying to say… Naruto… is that since you do not share Sasuke's pain, no matter how hard you try… You will never be able to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village."

Naruto spun around to face Kakashi; his bedraggled eyes now wide open in a shocked amazement.

"Kakashi sensei how… can you say that" Naruto struggled

"Let me finish" Kakashi replied

"There is one un-explored option which sounds likely to work; if you have faith that is"

Naruto was practically jumping with excitement and newly found zeal. His famous energy had crept up on him and had over taken within instants.

"Lets hear it, let's hear it" Naruto yelped.

Kakashi swallowed and took a deep breath, "You find someone who shares Sasuke's pain!"


	2. My Life is full of Morons

Sunlight poured in through the bedroom window and came to rest on Naruto's over tired and bedraggled face. Peaceful snores added to the pleasant normality of this tranquil scene.

Naruto raised an arm up to rub his eyes. He could smell something, something familiar. His nose started to twitch as he appreciated the delectable smell emanating from the kitchen.

Kakashi's words came back to Naruto faster than a bullet train, hitting him hard on the back of his head. Ignoring the smell he shot up and out of bed. Pulled on the same black and orange jumpsuit. Gave his teeth a quick brush and his face a quick wash and just as he was leaving the room he noticed his Konoha headband sitting on the chest of drawers. He paused and instantaneously stopped his frantic run to put his headband on carefully, stunned at himself for nearly forgetting his most prized possession.

Naruto sprinted down stairs, the smell of fatty, greasy food frying growing ever stronger. He eventually burst into the kitchen: a small, square room plane walls and flouring with a fairly big table in the centre of the room, huge fridge littered with magnets and notes, tiny counter, sink and oven, all piled high with age old plates and bowls, laden with rotting meals and a few cupboards, wide open with boxes and containers trailing out of them, usually leading to a pile of mess on the floor.

Naruto was amazed at the sight, his jaw dropped down and his eyes popped out of their sockets in bewilderment.

Kakashi was standing there in full ninja uniform alongside a traditional style pink frilly apron tied around his waist. The apron read, 'Mama's little chef'. A guilty look spread across his face, he scratched his back awkwardly as he tried to explain, the other hand desperately trying to cover up the embarrassing writing on his front.

"Uh, Uh, Uh I can explain" Kakashi struggled. " Don't worry" He recovered, " I've fixed it all up with the Hokage and she says that you can take a six person squad out to search for someone sharing Sasuke's pain."

"That's great" Naruto yelped, jumping up in disbelief.

"But that still doesn't explain what your doing in my kitchen" He stated.

" Oh yes well I just happened to be walking past when I noticed the packed of Ichiraku pancake mix on your table, so I thought I'd make some for us, I mean you" Kakashi said, holding up a frying pan containing a disheveled looking burnt pancake.

"Sit down I'll do it" Naruto said in an annoyed way, taking the pan off of Kakashi.

Once they had finished their adept breakfast Naruto raced to the Hokage's office in search for possible team members.

"Hello Naruto what can I do for you, is it something concerning the team you will conduct for you new mission?" Tsunade said unusually calmly.

"Yeah, it is, I was wondering if Sakura was here, would she be allowed to come."

"Come where?" Sakura said walking into the room carrying a huge pile of files.

"Sakura" Naruto yelped, " Kakashi sensei has a great plan of getting Sasuke to come back!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, the amazement overwhelmed her.

"That's great, what's the plan?"

"We have to go and search for someone who shares the same type of pain as Sasuke and get them to talk him in to coming back to Konoha!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Sounds amazing!" Sakura said equally as enthusiastic.

"I'm definitely in" Sakura said, ditching her files.

"Yay, lets go find others to join our team.

Sakura and Naruto were all set to sprint out when Lady Hokage stepped in.

"Sorry Sakura, you can't go on this mission," Tsunade said.

"What!" Naruto and Sakura said together, turning round to face her in anguish.

"While Shizune is away on her training mission in The Land of Horrific Dancing, I will need you here Sakura carrying out her job as my liege. You are the only person I trust here to carry out my paperwork accurately, there's a lot here and I wont get through this on my own."

"Yes Lady Hokage" Sakura groaned. Rather unconvincingly as it was obvious to everyone who knew her that inner Sakura was doing a dance of relief, she wanted to appear stronger than she actually was, signing up for the mission. Besides that, she was also one of those sad people who just love sifting through armfuls of paperwork.

"Well, I better be off. See ya Sakura. I might bring you back a souvenir from my travels"

"A light up Sasuke action figure with built in speakers and over 3000 sounds, phrases and effects!" Sakura said beaming with hope.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of a plastic pencil sharpener or an eraser which says some cheesy junk like, 'I went to Orochimaru's layer and I loved it!' but hay we'll see.

Naruto raced down the stairs and outside he knew exactly who he would ask to join the team, someone he could rely on in crisis, someone brace and courageous. What… a girl!


End file.
